


[podfic] Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a coldplay song?

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [31]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Michael Latta develops a crush on Tom Wilson at the beginning of the 2014-2015 NHL season. Which, coincidentally, is about the same time he moves in with him.A freeform (pod)fic composed of snapshots of Michael Latta's feelings for Tom Wilson as they develop, with some pop music playing in the background.01:01:47 :: Written byNicoleh262.





	[podfic] Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a coldplay song?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is it weird that your eyes remind me of a coldplay song?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642992) by [nicoleh262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleh262/pseuds/nicoleh262). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+Is+it+wrong+if+your+eyes+\(...\)/%5BHRPF%5D+Is+it+weird+that+your+eyes+remind+me+of+a+coldplay+song.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QE-nC2126RDKrRA_bBEHG2dSO_GJ6oR3)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “non-linear story” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Nicoleh262 for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 **Song mix:**[Falling in love to dumb pop song by Nicoleh262](http://8tracks.com/nicoleh262/falling-in-love-to-dumb-pop-songs)  
01 [Ke$ha - Wherever we are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjdYc10b5n8)  
02 [Jason Derulo - Trumpets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOAfz0H4f00)  
03 [Maroon 5 - Sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg)  
04 [Train - If it’s love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtvGNxc6oL8)  
05 [Hall and Oates - You Make My Dreams Come True](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQGH_Y1BZSs)  
06 [Katy Perry - Teenage Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98WtmW-lfeE)  
07 [Justin Timberlake - Mirrors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuZE_IRwLNI)  
08 [Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vzmZ57w158)  
09 [Jason Derulo - The Other Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gXP8wcICqQ)  
10 [Taylor Swift - Everything Has Changed ft. Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo)  


 

 


End file.
